


王氏双子的爱人 63

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 2





	王氏双子的爱人 63

63

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

早上肖战起来的时候，觉得头还是有些昏，看着房间…嗯，是王一丹的房间…  
房门被打开，王一博穿着居家服，很自然的看着睁开眼睛，傻傻“怀疑人生”的肖战……  
“感觉怎么样，丹丹应该半个多小时就能到家了。”  
肖战看了眼王一博，不自然的翻了个身，“啊…挺好的…”  
王一博勾了勾唇角，“一会儿等丹丹回来一起吃饭吧，你好好休息，我先出去了。”  
听到关门声，肖战小心翼翼的转过头，确定王一博出去了，松了一口气…  
肖战觉得自己昨晚做了一场梦，梦见自己疯狂的和一个人做爱，梦里的男主角是王一博。  
要不是早上起来发现自己身体很清爽，他甚至怀疑那不是一个梦，毕竟……那个梦境太真实了…导致早上无法直视王一博。

王一博回到房间，把昨天点的催情香薰，裹在纸巾里，扔进了纸篓里…  
看着床，陷入了沉思。

…………

“呜呜……我才离开一天，你怎么就病了呢！”王一丹一回来，就脱掉了所有外衣，穿着t和内裤扑倒肖战怀里…  
肖战无奈的叹了口气，以前霸道的王一丹呢，怎么突然变成这么软了…  
“我没事，感冒而已，你快点穿好衣服，哪有人一回来就脱成这样的……”  
王一丹委屈的往肖战怀里钻了钻，“我不是怕寒气沾到你吗…”  
面对这样的王一丹，肖战真的是一点脾气也没有，抱住了他的小脑袋…  
“战战～”  
这种声音肖战听的多了，赶紧放开王一丹， “我可生病呢”  
王一丹把t恤从下往上翻起，抬起胳膊脱了下来， “生病运动一下，出出汗就好了～”

…………

王一丹靠坐在床头，抱着跨坐在他身上的肖战亲吻脖颈，肖战一边闪躲，一边轻轻推着王一丹…  
“丹丹，我真的没力气，别这样，下楼吃早饭吧。”  
王一丹一边啃食着肖战锁骨，一边抚摸着胸前硬起来的小樱桃，“战战听话，我就用手弄弄…”  
“嗯……啊啊…啊…丹丹…嗯～”王一丹伸出舌头，对着坚硬的乳头又舔，又咬，像个没断奶的孩子…  
对于肖战的身子，王一丹可以说是了如指掌了，他知道怎么做能上肖战从清纯羞涩变成淫荡媚人的妖精…  
“啊啊……啊……慢点吸…嗯啊……”肖战一只手搂着王一丹的头，一只手套弄着自己的肉棒…  
肖战仰起脖子， “哈啊……这边…嗯……啊啊啊……这边也要……”  
肖战拨弄着王一丹的头，把自己另一半胸部送上来…王一丹满意的哼了一声，开始舔起另一边乳尖，手托着肖战的屁股，手指向稍微泛湿的后穴探去…  
“嗯……嗯啊……嗯……啊吖……”肖战坐起点身子，好让王一丹的手指更方便抽插自己的后穴…  
王一丹大力舔了肖战乳尖一下，抬起头，两个人额头顶着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，呼出的气体，打在对方的脸上……王一丹轻啄了下肖战合不上的小嘴，“老婆，你里面变的好湿，呼啊……裹的我好舒服……”  
肖战随着手指抽插的速度，扭着身子，“唔…别说了…啊嗯……快点进来吧……”  
王一丹笑着亲了亲肖战，撤出手指，把后穴的爱液蹭在自己肉棒上，撸了两下，扶住肉棒， “老婆自己坐下去吧…”

肖战委屈的瞪了王一丹一眼，扶着他的肩膀，慢慢把肉棒塞入自己后穴内…  
“啊啊啊…进来了……啊哈…”肖战指尖陷入王一丹的肩膀肉里，王一丹长呼一声，一点痛，又很爽……  
肖战平时做，用到骑乘式的时候很少，现在又病着，体力略显不足，可还是摩动着后穴，加紧肉棒，取悦着自己和王一丹…  
“啊啊……啊……哦啊……不行……啊啊啊……我受不了了……啊……唔唔…”肖战求救般的看着王一丹，王一丹用唇堵上对方的唇，托住屁股，把肖战从身上放倒…  
一记长吻，王一丹抬起头，舌头与舌头交缠的银丝，在空气中连成一条透明的线条…  
“老婆，躺着好好休息吧，换我来动了……”  
说完，王一丹腰一用力，直顶肖战后穴凸点，用力的冲刺着…  
“呜呜啊……轻……哦哦……啊…嗯啊…太大了……啊啊……”  
王一丹娜出一只手，安抚起肖战的肉棒，自己紫红色的肉棒到毫不怜香惜玉的继续艹着粉嫩的小穴…  
“啊啊啊啊……丹丹……啊啊……”肖战抬手摸着王一丹的胸膛…  
“乖，宝贝，我们一起……嗯……”  
“啊…太胀了…啊啊……丹丹……啊啊啊啊啊——”  
肖战脑子闪过一道白光…翻着白眼躺在床上，随着王一丹的抽插继续晃动着身体…肚子上，早已被自己的精液打湿一片……

————————

夏之光坐在候机大厅里，兴奋的想着再过十多个小时就能见到战战的喜悦…  
拿出手机，又一次确认了自己订的酒店信息，满脸掩饰不住的兴奋感，让少年周围冒起了粉红色的泡泡……


End file.
